


Sunset Sexualities

by Drybonesour (orphan_account)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Beauregard Lionett, Kissing, Questioning, a lot of this was inspired by Beau's playlist, veth might be bi? even she doesnt know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Drybonesour
Summary: Veth and Beau take a minute to talk sexuality.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Everybody Loves Revetha





	Sunset Sexualities

“How did you know you liked girls?” Veth asked. Beauregard looked over at the halfling, who simply stared out at the sunset.

The two of them had agreed to scout ahead, and after not finding anything of use, Veth had invited Beauregard to sit at the cliff side and watch the sun go down. 

“What?” Beauregard responded, confused.

“How did you know you liked girls? Like, when did you find out? Or was it that you always knew?” Veth asked, turning to face Beauregard, her brown eyes tinted with rose and honey from the light of the sunset. 

Beauregard considered for a moment, before responding, “I guess I always knew deep down. It wasn’t like a realization that hit me, I was just like: ‘huh, girls are pretty neat.’”

Veth let out a soft, considerate hum, still looking at Beauregard. 

“Why do you ask?” Beauregard prompted, studying Veth’s expression, which changed at the question, her cheeks darkening in hue. 

Veth sighed and turned back to the sunset, seemingly steadying her nerves.

“ Well, you have a lot of experience with that sort of thing and… It’s just… I’ve really only ever been with one guy, and I just always assumed I would be with him forever. I never really considered who it was that I liked, or that I might even like anyone else to begin with. I guess… I guess I just never thought about it before,” Veth explained, a bit flustered and inconcise, although Beauregard understood what the halfling was saying. “Self reflection wasn’t really my thing until a little bit ago.”

“Well…” Beauregard treaded carefully, choosing her words with precision. “Do you think that would be something you’d be interested in? Dating a girl?”

Veth let out a flustered huff and looked up, folding her arms, although Beauregard noted she seemed more flustered at the open discussion of her feelings than at Beauregard.

“I- I don’t know. I’ve never even kissed a girl before, let alone dated one,” She explained, gesturing at nothing. 

“Then kiss one. Then maybe you’ll know,” Beauregard suggested, leaning forward and forcing eye contact. 

She scoffed, “Sure, yeah. With who, genius? We’re in the middle of nowhere, and I doubt Viliya is interested, hypothetical husband and child and all.”

“With me,” Beauregard suggested, her voice insinuating more of a challenge than she’d hoped.

Veth looked legitimately taken off guard by that, her eyes wide.

“W-with you?” Veth echoed, baffled. 

“Sure. Why not?” Beauregard asked, leaning back. “At least then you’ll know.”

“But… aren’t you super into Jester?” Veth asked, looking around a bit nervously, the blush on her face creeping to her ears.

Beau scoffed.

“I’m not saying we ‘do it,’ I’m just saying we kiss. And hey, then you know, right?” Beau shrugged. Veth stuck on her bottom lip, adorably pouting as she mulled over her options, her hands pressed into the ground between her folded legs. “You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.”

Veth pouted more, pressing her fists further into the dirt, before saying, “Is it like kissing a boy?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never kissed a boy before,” Beauregard responded, noticing Veth’s trepidation. “I’m sure it's not too dissimilar.”

Veth’s eyes fluttered back up to meet Beauregard’s, and Beauregard swallowed. She still wasn’t fully used to Veth being… not Nott. Sometimes when walking, Veth would say something and Beaureagrd would turn to respond, fully expecting to see a goblin with bright yellow eyes and a flask to her lips. 

Sitting here with her, she realized how close together they had been sitting.

Veth’s finger brushed over the back of Beauregard’s hand, and the spell was broken, Veth startling backwards and Beauregard pulling her hand back, a flush on her face caused by the butterflies in her stomach at the soft touch of skin. 

“Gods, this was stupid. I shouldn’t have even brought it up. We- we can just not br-” Veth started, her anxiety reminiscent of her nervous musings she had expressed as a goblin, only to be cut off by Beauregard’s hand coming up to cup her cheek.

“Veth,” Beauregard said boldly. Veth blinked, before an adorable, slight smile worked its way onto her lips.

“Hi,” Veth responded. 

Slowly, giving the halfling an opportunity to pull away, Beauregard leaned forward, gently planting her lips on Veth’s. 

Veth’s lips were remarkably soft. In fact, all of her was, but for now she could focus just on the soft pressing against her. The halfling was remarkably gentle, and a bit of Beauregard wanted to deepen it further, but knowing this was an uncouth situation for the halfling, she chose to respect Veth’s boundaries. 

In all of her previous encounters, she had hooked up with someone who was just above a near stranger. It had simply been a formality, but with Veth, something was different. 

The two of them weren’t the closest in the group by any means, but they were certainly two of the most ride or die. Veth made her more competitive. Whenever Veth suggested a race or competition, suddenly Beauregard had something to prove. 

Deep down, she knew they were more similar than either of them would like to admit. Veth was what Beauregard had always assumed she’d be when she grew up when she was younger. The idea of being some simple housewife in an empire farming town had revolted Beauregard for a long time, but learning of Veth’s bravery and devotion in the face of death had forced her to reevaluate her stance on that lifestyle. 

Veth wasn’t a wife or a mother or a friend, she was all of those things, and Beauregard admired her for her depth of being. Veth was somehow so open and enigmatic all at the same time. It could be such a challenge to get a read on her, even more so now that she had gone from ‘drunkenly erratic’ to whoever she was now.

Beauregard was pulled out of her thoughts as Veth pulled away, Beauregards hands still cupping her soft cheek. Star filled eyes met blue ones and the two of them shared a moment unquantifiable by the confines of language. 

“So,” Beauregard coughed nervously. “What do you think?”


End file.
